herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinra Kishitani
'Shinra Kishitani '''is one of the main protagonists of the light novel and anime series ''Durarara!. He is a young underground doctor who lives with Celty Sturluson. He stays mostly indoors and wears a white coat even when not working as a doctor. He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Yuri Lowenthal in the English version of the anime. Background Shinra is the only son of Shingen, a doctor, who since Shinra's childhood would have him participate in surgeries, the most notable being a vivisection on Celty after he discovered her on a ship. Shinra attended the same primary school as Shizuo from where he developed his fascination with the latter's unlimited strength. In fact, he rather enjoys it whenever Shizuo makes use of it. Shinra later attended the same Middle School as Izaya and has been friends with him since then. Later, in High School, Shinra introduces Izaya to Shizuo and from that moment, their murderous relationship began. To some point Shinra did enjoy the constant fights between his two friends, but at the same time he blames them for ruining his High School days, saying that because of them he got much better at dealing with broken bones and stitching wounds. He describes Shizuo as being violent and Izaya as shady as hell, so no girl was willing to approach them. In his opinion, Shizuo is true to his emotions in the same way Izaya is true to his own desires, though he would have preferred the latter to have desired money or women instead. Personality As a doctor, Shinra is rather interested in what he finds as interesting phenomena, such as Shizuo's power and Celty's body functions. He developed a great fascination with Celty from the moment he first laid eyes on her, and as he got older that fascination turned into love. In a way, he is the opposite of Izaya- while Izaya loves humans (or at least claims to), Shinra has no real interest in them, which is what peaked Izaya's interest in him and ultimate caused them to become friends. Izaya even admits that he envies Shinra for being able to see humans from a different perspective. Shinra's love for Celty borders on obsession, and he greatly fears her leaving him someday; this is shown by the fact that he went on with Mika Harima's desire for her head to be made like Celty's missing head, to keep Celty from finding her head so she could stay with him, as he fears that she would leave him if she got her memories back. Shinra even seems to have the capacity to tell what Celty is feeling, much to her surprise since she doesn't have a head to show her emotions. Shinra doesn't seem to be attracted to humans, even claiming that he would be asexual if Celty didn't exist. Celty, however, worries that he might actually be attracted to Dullahans in general, and deeply fears another one of her kind coming into her lives and taking him away from her, showing that, in a way, she has the same insecurity as him. Because of his odd personality, Shinra was rather unpopular at school. as most people generally regarded him as a freak, combined with that fact that he was largely uninterested in forming friendships with normal people, which doesn't seem to have changed since becoming an adult. It got to the point that he wasn't able to make any friends other than Shizuo and Izaya, who, ironically enough, hate each other. Despite his interest in the supernatural, Shinra is a lot less willing to believe in such things than Celty is; when Celty suspects the cries of Saika to be an alien, Shinra is confused, asking if that was supposed to be a joke. History Dollars/Mika Harima Arc At first he is on a video camera filming people and asking them if they know anything about the Black Rider. Then he turns the camera and talks about himself. Then he starts talking about the story of Celty the headless rider. 20 years back where Shinra was 4 years old he saw Celty change her appearance. After he saw that he ran to his father, Shingen Kishitani, and told him the story. Shingen got interested in that so he sees Celty and says sorry about his Shinra spying on her. Shingen tells Celty if he can dissect her, he will give her a house in Japan. So Shinra, and his dad dissect Celty. Shingen gave Shinra the knife and told him to do some of it, and Shinra joined in. In the present Celty asks him what is he doing, then he said "filming the story of them to generations to come." Then he turns off his camera. Earlier in the day Shinra told a old painter that his drawing of a Dullahan was really well done. The painter said it wasn't and it's bad if it 'doesn't have a head'. Shinra grabbed the painting and yelled it was good. The next morning Celty asks Shinra what dreams are. Since it was their day off Shinra turned off the WiFi connection,and shut off his phone. Shinra's explanation is that they don't know for sure. Suddenly Celty asks him if he wanted her to make him a meal. Shinra agrees, and later Shinra eats it, and start crying because it was good. Celty thought he hated it and trapped the food in a black sphere. Celty barged out of the apartment. Later a man comes into Shinra's apartment and tells him that he has a job. Shinra go's to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals with the guy and he is told to erase the memory of the place of a man who barged in there with fireworks. Shinra told them memories are hard to replace, but does it. When he leaves he meets up with Celty on the street. He asks Celty to go with him to Russia Sushi. Simon gives Shinra some weird food, and Shinra thinks it weird and not supposed to be sushi, but he eats it all and likes it. Then he gives Celty one of his fortune cookies. Shinra opens his fortune cookie and he sees it. It said "unrequited love", referencing to how Shinra liked Celty so much. Celty told her fortune to Shinra and asked what he had, but Shinra quickly ate his fortune and claimed his cookie didn't have one. The next night Celty comes home telling him that she found her head walking around on a other human's neck. Shinra believed that Celty should think that she might not have her head,but he gets Celty angry. The night after that, Celty storms home, and yanks Shinra up by his collar. He told her that he did the surgery on Mika Harima's face,and that he knew the head was at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. Then he told Celty that she can punch him. She does and Shinra lands straight on his window. Shinra then asks if he can punch her back, and returns the favor by hitting Celty's helmet off. He says that she looks good in her natural state, and Celty hugs him. Saika Arc Celty comes home telling him about a person who attacked her,and said that one of her wounds hissed at her. Shinra said that was weird. When Shinra was 11 years old he saw Shizuo throw a desk across the room. He was amazed by the sight of it. So he went to the hospital to talk to Shizuo about that. He asked Shizuo if he can dissect him,but Shizuo broke his arm. Then 8 years before the present he introduced Izaya to Shizuo. Shizuo got angry at Izaya so he punched at them. They both dodged. At night when Shinra was healing Izaya's wounds Shizuo comes in and threatens to kill Izaya on the spot. Shinra did see a lot of the fight after that. Back in the present: One night Celty brought the Saika blade to him and told him not to touch it. Shinra picked it up,and told Celty the knife was made in 2009,and is not the real Saika Blade. Yellow Scarves Arc Celty cries to Shinra when she comes home one night "Don't mess with the cops." Shinra told her that she needs to pick up his father, Shingen, from the airport. In which, she does. The next day, he comes home to hear the shower running. He then sneeks in and opens the door,yelling: I'm home Celty!". But sees his naked dad in the shower (much to his dismay), making Shinra scream in horror and cover his head on a couch pillow. Celty then comes up and askes him what's the matter.With Shinra just replying he saw: "The face of hell." His dad comes out of the shower, saying Shinra should stop walking in on people while they're taking a shower. Shinra then asks his father if he can marry Celty one day. Which he agreed on, if Celty started calling him "father". Then, Shingen slips that he was the one who stole Celty's head, then gave it to "Yagiri Pharmacueicals." Shingen then escapes with Celty going after him. In which Shingen goes up the elevator saying that the trick worked, and told Shinra that he will get his bags later. A couple nights later, Celty came home with Anri saying that she needs to stay in their house for awhile to avoid being hunted down by the Yellow Scarves. The next night, Shizuo walks in injured from being shot. Shinra asks him how can he stand up, questioning how his body is still funcioning properly after sustaining so much stress. Shizuo just tells him to heal him already, so that he can go out and kill the people who shot him, and the person in charge of it (Masaomi Kida). Anri ran out of the place shortly after hearing, with Shinra chasing after her. Shinra called Celty, and said that she ran off, and he can't catch up to her. Then fell down, and hang up. He came home and healed Shizuo, and proceeded to get his revenge on Horada. Hollywood Arc Shinra is contacted by Kasuka Heiwajima to treat an injured Ruri Hijiribe. Shinra rushes over to Kasuka's apartment and does his best to treat Ruri's injuries, but finds it difficult due to her exemplary healing abilities and the fact that her skin is a lot harder than it looks. After asking for Ruri's autograph, Shinra leaves the apartment to get better equipment but immediately gets swarmed by the paparazzi. Shinra pushes his way through the crowd of reporters and does his best to make it home in one piece. Shinra is then called over to Russia Sushi by Simon and Dennis to treat a heavily wounded Egor. For a call on such short notice, Shinra charges them with 200,000 yen which is paid for by Mairu and Kururi. When he treats Egor's wounds, Egor mistakes him for Shingen which peaks Shinra's interest. The next day, Celty comes home depressed over losing one million yen during a chase by Kinnosuke Kuzuhara. Shinra does his best to console her but the two of them end up getting wrapped in a cocoon made of Celty's shadow. Shinra hesitantly offers Celty another job request and she accepts since she needs something to take her mind off of losing so much money. However, Celty forgets to undo the cocoon and Shinra is left in there for several hours. When Celty finally makes it home and escapes Toromaru, she undoes the cocoon and Shinra makes a frantic rush to the bathroom. Later, Shinra asks his father about Egor and Shingen explains that it was all to get a chance to experiment on Ruri Hijiribe who was another "Creature of Myth" like Celty. The day after tommorow, Shinra, Celty, and Emilia hold a hotpot party at their house and they invite most of the main cast to join them, except Izaya. Akane Arc Shizuo takes the scared Akane over to Shinra's aparment after she tried to tazer him. While he questions Shizuo, Shinra notices Akane has a fever and puts her to bed. Shinra examines the tazer gun Akane had and finds that it is much stronger than normal and that it could kill if used correctly. When Akane wakes up, Shinra does his best to ask Akane what she was thinking when she attacked Shizuo but when she mentions Izaya, Shinra immediately puts it all together. Shinra expects Shizuo to fly into a rage and turns around to find that Shizuo was actually smiling, lightheartedly and trying to comfort Akane. When Shizuo leaves, Shinra begins to wonder if Izaya has grown tired of living. Dollars and Blue Sqaures Arc Celty soon arrives to drop off Anri and Shinra lets her stay for the night. The next day, when Anri is about to leave to meet Mikado and Aoba, Shinra suggests that she take Akane with her, which she does. Soon after, Shiki comes into Shinra's apartment and informs him that Shizuo is suspected of murdering several members of the Awakusu. Shinra examines the photos of the corpses but remarks that it was too clean to have been done by Shizuo (If shizuo really meant to kill them, then there wouldn't even be any bodies left to identify). Celty then arrives with Akane and the two of them hand her over to Shiki who hands her over to her father. Shinra and Celty then hear an explosion outside and Celty tells Shinra to take cover while she investigates. Shinra isn't seen again until the end of the novel where his and Celty's lives are slowly returning to normal. Throughout the novel, the chapters are seperated by "the lovey-dovey prattles of an underground doctor" which are basically just Shinra's commentary on the events that transpire though out the books but he always steers it to a conversation about Celty. Izaya in the hospital and Mika VS Namie Arc Shinra and Celty are on a date but are repeatedly interrupted by various callers. The last one being Izaya, who calls them from the hospital due to boredom. Shinra gets progressively more irritable with each call. Adabashi Arc Mikado and Aoba deliver a warning to Shinra and Celty about a man named Adabashi Kisuke. They say that Adabashi is a stalker of Ruri Hijiribe who is hunting down anyone close to her and, since Shinra was spotted leaving Kasuka's apartment shortly before Rui and Kasuka were revealed to be a couple, Shinra could be in danger. Aoba returns the next day wanting to extend a hand of friendship towards the two of them but Shinra and Celty are suspicious since Aoba gave off the same vibe that Izaya does. When Celty leaves, Shinra treats Aoba with a scalpel saying that if Aoba ever tried anything that put Celty in danger then it wouldn't end well for him. Shortly after Aoba leaves, the apartment is attacked by Adabashi and his men who brutally torture Shinra for information on Celty. Shinra refuses to talk through all of the pain and Adabashi leaves him bleeding on the floor. Celty rushes home and finds shinra bleeding profusely. She holds Shinra in her arms as he passes out. Dragon Zombie Arc Shinra manages to survive although he has to remain in a full body cast. Celty and Emilia do their best to take care of him but his naturally energetic personality keeps reopening his wounds. Shinra senses Celty's desire to find the one who did this to him and tries to console her. He tells Celty that if she finds Adabashi, to tell Shinra before she does anything so that they can deal with him together. Celty asks what Shinra will do to enforce this but Shinra replies that all he can do is cry and scream if Celty disobeys him. Celty agrees, sensing that Shinra really wouldn't hesitate to cry despite being over 23. While cleaning his bandages, Celty notices another, older looking scar on shinra's side and asks him about it. Shinra has a flashback to middle school where he first met Izaya. The two of them formed a biology club together but the members rarely ever did anything. When a club expo was scheduled, Shinra left their presentation entirely in Izaya's hands and, much to Shinra's surprise, Izaya turned the whole club into a gambling ring with one of the other members, Nakura, serving as Izaya's business partner. Shinra tells Izaya to stop but gets brushed off each time. One day, after making a bad bet, Nakura comes in brandishing a knife and threatening Izaya to give back all the money he lost. When Izaya refused, Shinra jumped in the way of the knife at the last minute and fell to the ground. Izaya calls an ambulance as Nakura flees but asks Shinra to tell everyone that Izaya stabbed him. Shinra is confused but he agrees and in return, Izaya promises to make Nakura pay for as long as possible for what he did. Gallery Shinra Kishitani- Child.png|Shinra as a young child 939.png|Shinra Kishitani in Divine Gate Durarara!!_E07_08m_23s.jpg Shinra-Kishitani-shinra-kishitani-37223769-1280-720.jpg Durarara!!_E12_12m_01s.jpg|Shinra hugging Celty tumblr_static_67f4xez9eggs00socccgkg888.png Celty seduces Shinra.gif|Celty seducing Shinra 2ed3406136c7d781b2b71ea3432dbbae.jpg|Shinra and Izaya Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Nurturer Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Genius Category:Non-Action Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti Hero Category:Determinators Category:Obsessed Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Weaklings Category:Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Scapegoat Category:Tricksters Category:Martyr Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Siblings